Childhood
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Sekelumit kisah masa kanak-kanak yang terjalin antara Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi kecil. Kid!MinYoon. MinYoon FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. DLDR! RnR Please?
1. Ikat Rambut

**#1 Ikat Rambut**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **©Jimsnoona, 2018**

 **Jimin/Yoongi**

 **Kid!MinYoon**

 **.**

Don't Like Don't Read!

 **.**

Park Jimin. Bocah berusia 3 tahun dengan sederet kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Jimin kecil sangat suka dipanggil _Chiminie_. Kulitnya putih bersih begitu kontras dengan surai hitam legamnya. Sepasang manik cokelatnya kadang kala bersinar, hidungnya minimalis, bibirnya tebal sempurna. Lengkap dengan kedua pipinya yang gembul menggemaskan. Matanya menyipit ketika ia sedang tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang lucu.

Di umurnya yang ketiga, ia sudah pandai menghafal seluruh anggota keluarganya, ia sudah bisa membedakan orang-orang bahkan tetangga sekalipun.

Seringkali Jimin bernyanyi, sebuah pelajaran yang selalu diajarkan oleh ayahnya dalam menghafal huruf abjad bahkan deretan angka sekalipun.

Jimin ingat ketika ibunya mengenalkan beberapa macam warna yang sempat membuatnya pusing saat pertama kali mengenalinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Jimin menyadari begitu banyak ilmu yang ia dapatkan. Ibunya tak pernah bosan mengajarinya cara berhitung maupun mewarnai sebuah gambar.

Jimin kecil begitu bersemangat dalam menganalisa sebuah hal-hal baru. Sering bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya demi menjawab berbagai rasa penasaran di pikirannya.

Jimin hobi makan, tak ayal jika pipinya mengembang lucu. Ia juga hobi menonton televisi jika waktunya diperbolehkan menonton oleh sang Ibu. Jimin suka menari, bergerak dan berjoget gaya bebas ketika lagu film kartun kesukaannya sedang berlangsung.

"Hei, Tayo ... Hei, Tayo ..." pipinya sontak bergetar saat bocah kecil itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Chiminie!" Jimin kecil menoleh, mendapati anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang datang menghampirinya.

"Chiminie, Chiminie, Chiminie, Yoongs dataaaang!" suaranya cempreng, berceloteh tanpa henti. Sangat bawel.

Jimin sedikit terusik. Ia tengah menikmati acara menyanyi dan menarinya meskipun itu lagu penutup.

"Berisik."

" _Ung_ ... Chiminie, Yoongs mau main."

" _Gih_ sana main sendiri." Jimin berusaha tak acuh.

"Mau main sama Chiminie saja. Boleh, _ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_?" bocah sepantaran itu menatap Jimin dengan melancarkan aksi _bbuing_ - _bbuing_ -nya.

Min Yoongi namanya. Bocah yang tak jauh berbeda usia dengan Jimin. Jaraknya hanya 3 bulan, Jimin lebih tua darinya. Kerap kali Yoongi datang ke rumah Jimin demi memuaskan hatinya, bermain bersama Park Jimin.

Jimin suka melihat Yoongi yang menggemaskan. Wajahnya manis dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang halus. Yoongi memiliki sepasang manik mata berwarna hitam, seolah Jimin dapat menemukan bayangan dirinya sendiri ketika dirinya menatap mata Yoongi lekat. Hidungnya mancung sangat pas dengan bibirnya yang tipis di bagian atas, bibir bawah Yoongi sedikit tebal meskipun masih lebih tebal lagi bibir Jimin.

" _Ndak_ mauuuu ..." Jimin kecil merengut, sedikit menggerutu saat Yoongi kecil menggamitkan tangannya,

"Ih kenapa Chiminie _ndak_ mau main sama Yoongs?"

"Yoongs jelek. Chiminie _ndak_ suka."

" _Ung_ ... Apa iya Yoongs jelek? Tapi Chiminie, jelek itu ... apa?"

Jimin ingin tertawa rasanya, tetapi melihat Yoongi yang justru kembali mengeluarkan jurus _bbuing_ - _bbuing_ -nya, Jimin merasa hatinya terpesona begitu saja.

"Apakah Yoongi masih jelek kalau begini, _bbuing-bbuing_ , _eoh_ , Chiminie?" Yoongi kecil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kedua tangannya berpose mengepal di kedua sisi pipi gembilnya.

" _Ish_ , hentikan itu, Yoongs."

"Jadi, Chiminie mau main sama Yoongs, _ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_?" siapa yang bisa menolak pesona bocah kecil bernama Min Yoongi, Jimin tak bisa sekalipun.

" _Hm_."

"Nah, Chiminie ... Karena Chiminie mau main bersama Yoongs jadi Yoongs mau mengajak Chiminie bermain."

" _Ish_ , bicaramu putar-putar."

"Hehehe ..." Sekalipun Jimin mengejeknya, Yoongi akan tetap balas tersenyum cengengesan.

"Yoongs sudah _mam_?" yang Yoongi kecil tahu, sejahat apapun Park Jimin padanya pasti akan selalu peduli pada dirinya.

"Yoongs sudah _mam_. Chiminie _ndak_ _mam_?"

"Chiminie sudah _mam_ juga."

"Nah Chiminie, Yoongs mau ajak Chiminie bermain salon-salonan."

" _Uh_? Salon-salonan?"

" _Ne_ , kemarin Chaelin _nuna_ ajari Yoongs cara ikat rambut yang benar."

"Lalu? Itu permainan anak perempuan, Yoongs."

"Jadi, Yoongs itu anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, ia tatap Jimin dengan tatapan super polos.

"Kita ini anak laki-laki, Yoongs." Jimin memperingati Yoongi yang masih mengedipkan matanya, imut.

" _Ne_ , selama ini Yoongs kira anak perempuan. Hehehe ..." sahut Yoongi memberikan cengiran singkat.

Jimin kecil menepuk dahinya frustasi. Menghadapi Yoongi memang harus ekstra sabar. Meskipun usia keduanya sama, tetapi perkembangan masing-masing anak bisa berbeda. Jimin cepat tanggap dalam menemukan hal-hal baru. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang harus melihatnya berkali-kali terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi Yoongs mau ikat rambut Chiminie ..." Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat perubahan air muka Yoongi yang murung.

" _Arrachi_. Hanya mengikat saja, _ne_?"

" _Yay_! _Gomawo_ , _ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_ , Chiminie! " Yoongi kecil melompat begitu semangat, ia peluk Jimin yang balas memeluk dirinya.

"Nah, Chiminie lihat Yoongs." Yoongi mulai mengarahkan Jimin untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Yoongs sudah bawa ikat rambut dari rumah."

Yoongi kecil mengambil salah satu ikat rambut yang ia pakaikan pada Jimin. Sebuah kunciran dengan gambar kartun kepala anjing berwarna kuning menggemaskan.

"Ini namanya Chimmy, dia _gukguk_."

"Chimmy warnanya kuning, Yoongs."

" _Ne_ , Chimmy warna kuning. Seperti warna kotoran kita, _ne_?"

Jimin _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Yoongi begitu lucu dan polos. Jimin kecil mengintip sosok Yoongi yang tengah serius melilitkan kunciran pada rambutnya. Jimin kecil tersenyum, tengah terpesona oleh sepasang manik hitam Yoongi yang begitu jernih. Bibir Yoongi kadang mengerucut imut, aksinya ketika mengerutu saat dirinya kesulitan.

"Yoongs manis."

"Diam, Chiminie. Jangan banyak gerak!"

Yoongi asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak mengindahkan perkataan Jimin barusan.

"Selesai. Chiminie lucu! Hihihi ..." Yoongi terkikik geli melihat surai bagian atas Jimin dikuncir dengan ikat rambut yang ia beri nama Chimmy.

"Rambut Yoongs juga harus diikat."

" _Ne_ , Yoongs mau ikat rambut Yoongs sendiri. Ini, namanya Shooky. Dia biskuit anti susu. Dan warnanya ..."

"Warnanya cokelat." timpal Jimin membenahi.

"Chiminie pintar! Hehehe ..."

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sibuk mengikat poninya. Semakin lucu saja Yoongi kecil dengan adanya _apple's_ _hair_. Raut wajah Yoongi kecil yang sesekali menggerutu tak luput dari perhatian Jimin.

"Yoongs sudah selesai, Chiminie. Imut _ndak_?" Lagi, kebiasaan buruk seorang Min Yoongi. Melakukan aksi _bbuing-bbuing_ secara spontan yang meningkatkan kadar imutnya.

" _Huum_ , Yoongs imut. Tapi Yoongs harus janji ya?"

"Janji? Janji apa, _hng_?"

"Janji pada Chiminie kalau sudah besar nanti jadi istri Chiminie saja. Yoongs imut, Chiminie suka."

"Yoongs juga suka Chiminie! Kita jadi mama papa seperti ayah dan bunda ya Chiminie?"

"Iya. Kita jadi mama papa nanti kalau sudah besar."

"Janji, _ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_?"

"Janjiiiiiiii."

Jimin dan Yoongi kecil tak menyadari jika ibu Park tengah mengabadikan momen kebersamaan keduanya dengan suka cita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

A/n: Jims hadir dengan works baru. Ini special untuk mayuyumi_ tercintah. Hutang Saya lunas ya, sist. Anggap saja kado ulang tahun maren. Dan jangan lupa pesanan Saya, MinYoon Harpot!Au. Tq.

Yang sudah membaca, vommentnya boleh? Ihihi. Makasih sudah mampir.

Jakarta, 19 Juni 2018.

 _ **Jims**_ noona.


	2. Terjatuh

**#2. Terjatuh**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**  
 **.**

 **Jimin/Yoongi**

 **Kid!MinYoon**

 **.**

Min Yoongi kecil melangkahkan kalinya secepat kilat. Baginya tak ada hal yang jauh lebih membahagiakan selain pintu rumahnya yang dibuka lebar oleh sang Ibunda, mengizinkan Yoongi meluncur begitu saja ke rumah tetangga sebelah untuk bermain dengan Park Jimin. _Kesayangannya_.

"Chiminie ... Buka pintunya, Yoongs mau macuuuk!" suara khas cempreng yang Yoongi miliki sangat mudah dikenali.

Inginnya Yoongi memencet bel kediaman keluarga Park, _namun_ apalah daya tinggi yang tak semampai. Tubuh pendeknya yang mungil belum bisa menggapai bel tersebut. Padahal Yoongi kecil sangat suka memencet bel rumah jika posisinya tengah digendong Bunda Min.

"Chiminie, Ibu Park, bukakan pintu untuk Yoongs, _juceyooo_ ..." Yoongi kecil tak hentinya mengetuk pintu.

Ada yang salah di sini. Yoongi merasa dirinya terdesak sesuatu. Rasanya seperti tak nyaman saat berdiri. Kedua tangan Yoongi terulur ke bagian selatan tubuhnya seperti mengempit sesuatu. Cara berdirinya mulai aneh, bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam.

"Chiminie ...!"

 _'Cklek'_

Daun pintu kediaman keluarga Park terbuka menampilkan sosok Ibu Jimin yang tengah tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Yoongi.

"Ah, Yoongi mau main sama Jiminie ya?"

" _Ne, ne, ne_ , Ibu Park. Yoongs ingin main sama Chiminie."

"Jiminie, ada Yoongi di sini. Kemari, nak ..."

Tak jauh dari jarak beberapa meter, nampak Jimin yang datang dari dalam. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, tak lama saling melemparkan senyum malu-malu.

"Chiminie! Yoongs dataaaang ..." Yoongi kecil berlari menghampiri Jimin, kedua tangannya terbuka lebar hendak memeluk Jimin di depannya. Langkahnya amat terburu-buru sehingga ia tak memperhatikan jalannya sendiri.

Dari tempatnya berpijak, Jimin menatap Yoongi awas. Benar saja ketika suatu kejadian terjadi. Tubuh Yoongi kecil terjerembap akibat tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Kaki kanannya membelit kaki kirinya saat ia melangkah, mengakibatkan dirinya yang oleng sehingga berakhir dengan sebuah pendaratan tanpa aba-aba.

" _HUWAAAAAAAA_!" Yoongi merasakan lututnya ngilu. Kedua sikunya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya tak kalah linu.

Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraung-raung meminta perhatian. Sesekali Yoongi terisak, mengadu pada Jimin ada bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Chiminie ... _Huwaaaa_ ... Yoongs jatuh. _Huweeee_ ... _Huks_ ... Atit Chiminie, atiiiit." manjanya sosok Yoongi kecil akan lebih terlihat jika dirinya dalam mode kesal.

Ibu Park menatap khawatir sosok Yoongi yang jatuh telungkup. Inginnya menghampiri Yoongi dan menenangkannya, akan tetapi puteranya justru lebih ampuh membuat Yoongi menghentikan tangisannya.

" _Cep_ ... _Cep_ ... _Cep_ ... Mana yang atit, Yoongs? Sini Chiminie tiup biar atitnya ilang." Jimin kecil hendak meraih Yoongi untuk bangun dari acara telungkupnya, namun ditepisnya kasar oleh yang bersangkutan.

" _Huweeee_! Chiminieeee! _Huwaaaa_!" Jimin bingung melihat penolakan Yoongi. Tak biasanya si manis bersikap seperti ini. Jimin merasa khawatir, apa sakitnya begitu parah?

"Yoongs kenapa? Ayo Chiminie bantu bangun."

" _Huwaaa_ Chiminie ..." Yoongi kecil mendongakkan kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap Jimin yang sudah berjongkok untuk menggamit tangan Yoongi.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal, Jimin menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tatapannya amat polos ketika menebak raut wajah Yoongi yang ingin merengek kembali.

"Yoongs kenapa, _eum_?"

" _Huweeee_! Yoongs pipis di celana, Chiminie ... Jangan marahan sama Yoongs ya, pipisnya udah keluar. _Huweee_ ..."

Jimin menganga lebar. Berusaha mencerna kepolosan Yoongi yang selalu membuatnya tertawa geli. Tak ingin meledakkan tawanya di depan Yoongi begitu saja, Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali menenangkan Yoongi.

" _Cep_ ... _Cep_ ... _Cep_ ... Udah nangisnya yah, Chiminie _ndak_ marah sama Yoongs. Ayo bangun."

" _Huwaaaa_ ... _Ndak_ mau!"

" _Ish_ , cengeng. Ayo, jagoan _ndak_ boleh nangis cuma karena jatuh. Apalagi nangis karena jatuh dan pipis di celana." Jimin tak ada maksud untuk mengejek Yoongi, _namun_ bocah polos _nan_ lugu itu justru salah mengartikan.

" _HUWAAAAA_ CHIMINIE JAHAT, JAHAT, JAHAT!"

" _Uh_ , maafin Chiminie. Ayo, kalau nangis terus nanti jadi jelek."

" _Eoh_ , jadi jelek?"

Sontak saja Yoongi menghentikan tangisannya.

" _Ne_ , jadi jelek seperti _onyet_. Yoongs mau mirip _onyet_ , _eoh_?"

" _Ndak_ mau! Yoongs manis _ndak_ mirip _onyet_. Chiminie saja yang jelek."

" _Uh_ , kenapa Chiminie?"

"Chiminie mirip _onyet_. Hehehehehehe ..."

Ibu Park yang menyaksikan interaksi keduanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak tahan dengan keimutan Yoongi dan Jimin. Merasa gemas sampai giginya menggeletuk.

"Nah, Jiminie, ajak Yoongi ke kamar mandi _ne_ buat bersih-bersih."

Jimin menuruti titah Ibunya. Diraihnya tangan Yoongi untuk diajak berdiri dari acara telungkupnya. Jimin kecil membantu Yoongi pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan sisa air pipis yang hampir mengering.

Ibu Park membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi, lantas menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Yoongi dengan meminjamkan baju Jimin sementara.

" _Gih_ sana, Yoongs cebok sendiri _ne_. Bersihin pakai air."

" _Uhm_ , _ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_ , Chiminie tunggu di luar _ne_. Dan jangan mengintip!"

" _Lho_ kenapa, kita kan sama-sama anak laki?"

" _Uh_? Oh iya, _ne_ , Yoongs lupa lagi." cengengesan polos dari Yoongi kecil tak mampu membuat Jimin terpancing emosi.

Jimin mendesah kesal. Mengapa pula Yoongi selalu lupa akan dirinya sebagai anak laki-laki? Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak, _Kau anak laki-laki yang kadar manisnya mengalahkan anak perempuan_ , tetapi Jimin tak berani mengutarakannya.

"Chiminie, Yoongs udah selesai." Jimin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat Yoongi menghampirinya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

" _Yak_ , pakai handuknya, Yoongs!"

"Uh, handuk? Tapi _'kan_ kata Bunda tidak boleh pakai handuk yang sama dengan orang lain. Nanti Yoongs bisa tertular penyakit kulit. Itu tidak _syantik_."

Jimin kelabakan berusaha mencari apapun untuk menutupi tubuh Yoongi yang cukup padat dan berisi di bagian bokongnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jimin kecil tersenyum dalam hati begitu melihat belalai yang dimiliki Yoongi. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Chiminie sakit?"

" _Eoh_? Kenapa, Yoongs?"

"Wajah Chiminie jadi merah."

"T-tidak. Yoongs pakai selimut saja dulu!"

Jimin membungkus Yoongi dengan selimut. Masa bodoh jika selimutnya basah, yang paling penting adalah Yoongi tidak telanjang lagi di hadapannya.

Ibu Park memasuki kamar Jimin. Memilihkan satu setel baju untuk Yoongi. Mulai dari pakaian dalam hingga kaus dan celana pendek. Melihat betapa manjanya Yoongi kecil membuat Ibu Park langsung memakaikan pakaian Jimin begitu saja.

"Terima kacih, Ibu Park." tak lupa Yoongi menyampaikam rasa terima kasihnya pada Ibu Jimin yang sudah direpotkannya.

"Sama-sama Yoongi sayang. Nah, kalian boleh main sekarang."

Jimin membalikkan badannya. Tadi, selama Yoongi tengah dipakaikan baju oleh Ibunya, Jimin memilih untuk berbalik. Tak ingin melihat keadaan Yoongj yang bugil. Jimin kecil malu, katanya.

"Chiminie, ayo main sama Yoooongs!"

" _Hm_ , iya. Tapi Chiminie _ndak_ mau main salon-salonan. Itu mainan anak perempuan."

" _Ndaaak,_ Yoongs juga _ndak_ mau. Tapi Yoongs mau ajak Chiminie main yang lain."

"Bagus, jadi kita mau main apa, Yoongs?"

"Hari ini kita bermain masak-masakan!"

Jimin tak pernah menyangka dengan sifat Yoongi yang susah ditebak. Pasti ada saja hal-hal baru yang hanya ditemukan melalui seorang Min Yoongi.

 _Min Yoongi kecil yang manis dan menggemaskan_.

"Itu sama saja mainan anak perempuan, Yoongs!" karena merasa tak tahan Jiminpun mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Oh iya, Yoongi ' _kan_ laki-laki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

A/n: Haiii, selamat menikmati Kid!MinYoon ini. Karena aku sudah jarang menemukan Books berisi masa kanak2 yang gemesin. Jadi mari lestarikan fanfic yang lucu-lucu dan gemesin. Biar yang bikin ketularan lucu gemesin. :3

Jangan lupa komennya ya, ditunggu selalu. Makasih buat kamu-kamu yang selalu hadir di setiap fanfic Jims.

Salam sayang selalu,

Jakarta, 21 Juni 2018.  
 **Jims** _noona_


End file.
